Incident of the Blind Man's Bluff
by RowdyClara
Summary: COMPLETE: Pete finds a blind man wandering around while scouting out a campsite, and he decides to help the old man. Not knowing his own life, as well as Rowdy's, may very well be in danger! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rawhide

Incident of the Bind Man's Bluff

Chapter 1

Gil Favor: On a cattle drive, there are lots of things that can mean trouble and slow down the herd. I've been the boss of herds that have gone through floods, fires, droughts - more obstacles than I can list. But the real trouble you gotta watch out for…is people. Yep, people. Sometimes even in your own crew. Sometimes men can cause even more trouble than the usual disasters on a drive. I'm the guy who has to watch out for those disasters. I'm Gil Favor, trail boss.

Gil Favor sat atop his horse on a small rise. From here he had good overlooking view of the cattle. It was nearing dusk and the sky had just begun to turn a rosy, orange hue. So far, the grazing and water had been plentiful and there had been no accidents or delays to hinder them on the long drive to the stockyards at Sedalia, Missouri. Favor turned in his saddle toward the sound of approaching hoof beats. He shaded his eyes against the orange, setting sun and squinted his eyes. "Hey, Pete! You find a place to bed them beeves down?" He called out to the advancing rider, whom he now recognized as Pete Nolan, the scout. The rider reined his buckskin gelding in beside Favor's own mount.

Pete shifted in his saddle trying to find a more comfortable position before speaking. He pushed back his hat and nodded. "There's a good place about a mile or two farther. There's grazin' and a small stream that should be big enough for the herd. The graze isn't the best but it'll do." He motioned with his hand the direction of the place.

Favor nodded his approval. "Good. You go tell Wishbone to drive ahead and start up supper."

"Will do, Boss." With that, Pete Nolan wheeled his horse and cantered away to find Wishbone and the chuck wagon. Everything was going so smoothly, it was almost hard to believe. Usually they would have run into some sort of trouble by now. But Pete had learned not to worry about such things. Worrying never helped or hurried anything along and trouble would come on its own time. He spotted Wishbone's wagon a short distance ahead of him and called out. "Hey, Wish! Wishbone!"

Wishbone leaned over to look around the side of the wagon then stopped the team. He waited until Pete was near the side of the wagon. "What's the big idea? I finally get a good dust goin' behind and you interrupt me." He said sarcastically. Pete chuckled. He knew Wishbone to be irritable when days were like this. The heat was beating down on man and beast and the dust was enough to choke a fly, as Wishbone often put it.

"Boss wants you to go on up ahead and get supper started. The place is just over that rise. I'll take you there after I tell Rowdy where we'll be beddin' the herd down." Pete explained.

"No need for that; I've got eyes, I can see a good spot when it's there." Wishbone flicked the lines and continued driving the wagon forward; stirring a cloud of dust behind the wagon. Pete waved a hand in front of his face to clear the dust from his view before riding off to find Rowdy Yates, the second-in-command of the Gil Favor outfit. Pete shaded his eyes for a moment, then seeing Rowdy just off right swing, directed his mount toward the ramrod.

Rowdy Yates looked up when he saw Pete coming. He gave a slight pull on the reins and sat deeper in the saddle when Fox tried to continue forward with the herd. The sorrel tossed his head indignantly but complied with his master's command. The scout drew in his horse beside Rowdy's. "Boss said go ahead an bed the herd down up ahead. Place over that rise." He waved a hand in the direction. "There's a small stream so you shouldn't miss it."

Rowdy nodded and looked in the direction Pete had indicated. "Okay, Pete. Thanks. I'll tell the boys." The ramrod shifted in his saddle; looking at Pete's face then looking back down again. He opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated.

"Look, Rowdy, if you got somethin' you don't have to worry bout me bitin' your head off like Wish does." Pete said with a chuckle and a knowing smile. Each and every one of the drovers, new and old, had experienced the wrath of Wishbone at least once on the job. It wasn't that Wishbone liked to be mean but his ways were gruff; underneath that crotchety demeanor there was a caring old man who worried about the men.

"Is the boss still stewin' over somethin'?" Rowdy spat out. Then, seeing a bit of confusion on Pete's face, went on. "You remember? I told you last night that he was actin'…well, he just didn't seem himself yesterday. Kinda like his mind was off somewhere else." Rowdy had also noticed that the trail boss had not eaten breakfast that morning either, but he made no mention of it. Gil Favor was not a man to be worried or distraught over just _anything_; but he was also not a man to always speak his thoughts to others, unless he was positive or it was necessary in the current situation.

Thinking a long moment before answering, Pete said slowly, "Yeah, I noticed he was distracted earlier; but I wouldn't think to much about it, Rowdy. He's a trail boss and a trail boss has got a lot of things to think and plan about. He's got a lot of responsibility on his shoulders that he's gotta pack around."

"I know that but-"

Pete reached over and punched Rowdy lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry bout it. I'm sure he's just got a lot of things on his mind."

Rowdy shook his head and sighed. "You're probably right." _But there's something' botherin' the boss…I just know there is! _He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go on up ahead and look around a little more." Pete said as he began to turn his horse. He returned Rowdy's wave and wheeled his horse around. Soon, the lone horse and rider were far ahead of the herd. This far from the herd the air was clear and not suffocating as it had been back at the herd. The dust that the cattle stirred up was, at times, almost unbearable. Pete felt sorry for the drovers who were stuck with the job of riding drag, where the dust was the worst.

The wide open plain was beautiful. The tall prairie grass waved at Pete and his horse as if inviting the pair to join the grass in its dance. There was a stand of trees on the far side of the stream. _A good place for Wishbone's wagon,_ Pete thought. Pete clucked to his horse; the buckskin responded by moving forward at a walk toward the stream which lay only a few paces away. Pete dismounted and bent down beside the stream. He brought a cupped hand down to the water and then up to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing. It was Pete's job to make sure the water was safe, and he had done so earlier before reporting back to Favor. Pete rocked back on his heels and watched his horse drink for a moment before taking another look around. Buck lifted his head from the water; droplets dripping from his black muzzle. His ears were pricked toward the stand of trees and his neigh was answered by a whinny coming from the trees. Pete straightened and stood up; his hand now resting on his .45 in its holster. An instant later, a old man emerged from the trees leading an equally old-looking mare.

Seeing the old man as no threat, Pete lowered his hand and smiled. "Hi there." He waved a hand in greeting. Pete was surprised when the old man whirled suddenly, pointing his cane around him wildly. "Who's there?" The old man backed up on shaky legs. In his haste, he tripped on a root from one of the trees and fell over backwards with a _whump!_ Pete dropped Buck's reins and left the horse, who was trained to stay ground-tied. He ran over to where the old man had fallen. The white-haired man lay still. Awfully still. Pete was about to kneel down to check the man's pulse when his legs suddenly went out from under him. Surprised and caught off guard, Pete whirled and looked behind him. Nothing. No one in sight. "Alright, mister, now you just tell me who you are and what you're doin' on my property."

Pete spun around again to see the old man sitting up and his cane pointing at Pete. _So that's what it was! The old codger tripped me with his cane,_ Pete realized. "Woah now! My name's Pete Nolan, I'm scoutin' for a cattle drive just over that rise. I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. This your property?"

"You're darn tootin' it is! It's rightfully mine! Now you get off of it, you hear? Get off!" The old man yelled at Pete and raised his cane menacingly. Pete slowly got to his feet and offered his hand for the old man to help him get up. The man ignored Pete's offer and got up on his own accord. "I'm warnin' you, mister!"

"What did you mean by this land bein' _rightfully_ yours? Last I heard this was free range." Pete put his hands on his hips and stood, relaxed; studying the old man. His white beard looked as if it was due for a trimming but his white hair looked a bit thick for man of his age. The man's clothes were nice clothes but there were a few small rips and dirt smudges as if he had fallen several times. Pete looked intently at the man's face; his complexion was extremely white and wrinkles lined his face. Then Pete noticed something else. He looked closer, without being obvious, and peered at the man's eyes. They were a clear, crisp blue, but they appeared to be staring at nothing. Pete took a step closer and slowly waved a hand in front of the old man's face. _Why, he's blind! Pete thought with shock when the old man had no reaction. _

"_That ain't none of your beeswax! It's mine, ya hear? Mine! Now git!" Suddenly the old man wavered, dropped his cane and put a hand on his forehead. Pete rushed forward just in time to keep the fainting old man from falling onto the hard ground._


	2. Chapter 2

Rawhide

Incident of the Blind Man's Bluff

Chapter 2

"You find out who he is?" Gil Favor had arrived only a few moments after the blind man had fainted. Pete and Favor were now standing beside the chuck wagon, where Wishbone knelt on the ground tending to the unconscious man. Mushy had gotten several blankets out of the supply wagon and laid them on the ground for the blind man to lie on.

Pete shook his head and chewed his lip; his hands resting on his hips. "Didn't get a chance to ask him. Claims this land 'round here is his." He made a sweeping motion with his hand, covering the land around them.

Rowdy, who had just walked up to the scene a few minutes before, muttered thoughtfully. "What I can't understand is what's a blind man doin' out here by himself." One hand rested on his holster where his hat hung from the stampede string.

"How is he, Wishbone?" Gil Favor asked.

Wishbone got up off of his knees and shook his head. "I can't find nothin' wrong with him, but he won't come to."

"Maybe he lives somewhere around here. You want I should go check out the area, Boss?" Pete asked.

Favor chewed his lip, looking at the man lying on the ground and thought for a moment. "I s'pose we can spare you for a day or two. Take Rowdy with you before he drives me crackers. And Rowdy?" Favor closed his eyes and rubbed his brow.

Rowdy quickly wiped the resentful look he had had on his face only moments before, and looked at the trail boss. _I haven't done anything wrong…lately anyways. _

Favor stopped rubbing and looked at Rowdy. "Do something for me. Once? Just stay out of trouble? Think you can do that?"

Rowdy clenched his jaw and said nothing. It wasn't that he liked getting into trouble and he never went looking for it but somehow trouble always seemed to find it's way to him.

Pete walked over next to Rowdy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, Mr. Favor. Come on, Rowdy, let's-"

Just then a groan came from the blind man lying on the blankets next to the wagon. Wishbone quickly knelt down next to him with a canteen filled with water. "Wait a minute, Pete. He comin' to." He muttered. Wishbone brought the canteen to the blind man's lips. He took a few swallows and then coughed. Wishbone helped him the man into a sitting position against one of the wheels of the chuck wagon. "How ya feelin, mister?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" The old man sat farther against the wheel and felt the side of the wagon with he hand. "What happened?"

"That's Wishbone. I'm Gil Favor, trail boss. You're in our camp and Pete Nolan found you just before you passed out." The trail boss put his hands on his knee and leaned down closer to the old man. "Now it's my turn to ask questions. What's you name and what do you mean by tellin' my scout that this is your land?"

"Well, I guess I do own the man who found me…" he paused.

"Pete Nolan." Favor said.

The blind man nodded. "I guess I do owe him an apology and an explanation."

Favor looked up at Pete then back at the old man. "You can tell him right now. He's standin' just in front of you."

"Mr. Nolan, I'm sorry for talkin' to you the way I did and for trippin' you with my cane. I wasn't exactly in my right mind on account of somethin' that happened today. Mr. Nolan…have you ever lost a child?" The old man asked suddenly.

Pete was taken aback by the sudden question and it was a few moments before he spoke. "No. Never had any children for that matter." _But I lost my wife…and she meant more than the world to me. He thought silently to himself._

"_Well, I lost my youngest daughter to pneumonia last year. That grove beside the stream was her favorite place. I've been tryin' to buy that piece of land for some time now." The blind man sighed heavily. "But today I found out that someone had made a higher offer than mine and bought the land. I thought you were the buyer. I had planned on talking to the buyer and maybe buying the land from him but I guess I lost my head and I'm sorry."_

_Pete shrugged. "That's alright, mister-"_

"_Cratcher. Jed Cratcher. I live on a ranch about a mile from that grove where you found me. I'd be much obliged if you could help me get back." He said hopefully._

_Pete looked at Favor for permission. The trail boss nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Cratcher. I'd be glad to. I'll go get the horses ready." Cratcher thanked Pete before the scout went for the horses._

_Rowdy turned to go, but Favor stopped him. "Rowdy, I still want you to go with Pete. But, please, just for once-"_

_Rowdy sighed. "I know, I know. Stay out of trouble." He jammed on his hat and headed for the picket line._


	3. Chapter 3

Rawhide

Incident of the Blind Man's Bluff

Chapter 3

Pete Nolan reined his horse to a stop in front of the ranch house and Rowdy, who was leading the blind man's horse, did likewise. The ranch house was a yellow painted two-story building with pale green shutters, and a barn was set away from the house just to the right and behind. "This must be the place." Pete said and turned in his saddle to look at the blind man. "Is your ranch house yellow with pale green shutters?"

"Oh, yes. This is it!" Jed Cratcher answered. They rode closer to the hitching rail and dismounted. Light flooded the yard as the front door opened.

"Who's out there? Father? Is that you?" A worried-sounding, feminine voice came from inside the doorway.

"It's me, Jenny. We have company! I'll be in in a minute. Why don't you whip up something for these boys?" Jed Cratcher called to his daughter as Rowdy helped him down from the saddle.

The young woman brushed her bangs to the side and nodded. "I'll have something ready for you when you come in." And with that, again the yard was darkened of all light except that of the half-moon that hung in the dark, night sky.

Jed Cratcher felt his way to his horse's head and took the reins from Rowdy. "We can leave the horses in the barn and Ramirez will take care of them." Pete nodded and led the way to the barn door. When they reached the barn, Rowdy looked over his shoulder back at the house and saw a curtain quickly close at one of the lower level windows. They opened the barn door and entered the large structure. There were about four stalls on the left side of the building, one of them housing a milk cow, and two stalls on the right that looked like they were being used store grain and other supplies. An illuminated lantern was hanging one of the support beams in the middle of barn. A young man about 20 peered out of the stall where the milk cow was stabled.

"Ramirez!" Jed Cratcher called out.

Jake Ramirez opened the stall and came out. "Right here, boss." Though his surname was of Mexican origin, his voice held no accent. He pushed back his black, dusty hat, smiled, and nodded a greeting to Pete and Rowdy.

Jed Cratcher led his horse to one of the empty stalls; he felt his way along the stall door toward the milk cow's stall and Ramirez. "I wonder if you might put up Gypsy for me and these boys' horses. They'll be spending the night with us."

"Now look, Mr. Cratcher, we'd better not stay any longer than we have to and our boss'll be-" Pete started to protest.

Cratcher waved a hand. "Nonsense! You boys stay with us tonight. Besides it's too dark to go back now. Why, one of your horses could step in a gopher hole and then where'd you be? No, sir. You're stayin' with me and Jenny tonight."

Rowdy looked at Pete. "He's got a point, Pete."

Pete sighed and fingered his buckskin gelding's reins. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. But we're leavin' first thing in the morning." He waved a pointed finger at Cratcher.

"Good, good! But I'm afraid you'll have to stay for breakfast, of course. Jenny don't get to play hostess very often out here and she'll insist on servin' you both breakfast before you go." Cratcher chuckled.

They left their horses with Ramirez and Rowdy handed the blind man his cane before they headed back to the house. When the trio reached the front door, Rowdy reached to open it but just as he reached for the knob the door swung open and Jenny Cratcher stood beaming in the doorway. The smell of fried chicken reached them and the drovers felt their mouths beginning to water. "Come in, come in." Jenny waved them inside. "I've got your places set at the table. Here let me take your hats."

"Thank you, ma'am." Pete and Rowdy thanked her as they handed her their hats and she hung them on a peg next to a rifle rack beside the door.

She led the way to a dining room with three places set at a rectangle dining table. A platter of steaming fried chicken sat in the center of the table. A heap of mashed potatoes were already in each of the plates. "It's not a whole lot and I re-heated the chicken from earlier this afternoon."

Rowdy flashed her a smile that made Pete roll his eyes. "I'm sure it's just fine, Miss Cratcher."

"Please call me Jenny. Thank you, mister…" She said, her face flushed.

"Rowdy Yates, but call me Rowdy." He flashed her another smile and her face flushed even more. "Ain't you gonna eat with us?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I just finished my supper and the dishes when you two rode up with Pa." She smiled. "Well, I'll go get your rooms ready. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock sharp!" Jenny called over her shoulder as she mounted the stairs.

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED


	4. Chapter 4

Rawhide

Incident of the Blind Man's Bluff

Chapter 4

(This chapter contains a bit of violence and blood. Just thought I'd mention it.)

It must have been well past midnight when Rowdy finally got up from his restless tossing and turning and made his way to the window of the room. He hadn't been able to sleep, just lying on the bed. He'd only taken off his holster and boots and not bothered to cover up with the quilt that lay on the bed. Pete, he was sure, had already fallen asleep. The scout had had a hard two days without much sleep.

Rowdy looked out the window the overlooked the back part of the ranch. The yard was dark and the moon was covered by clouds. There were none of the usual sounds of the night. The crickets were silent and a shiver raced up Rowdy's spine. He shrugged but that didn't help rid him of the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. And soon.

He was about to turn and try once more to get some sleep when a movement near the barn caught his eye. It was Jenny. Rowdy watched as the young woman looked over shoulder several times as she crossed the yard and then hastily go into the barn. He was burning with curiosity. The ramrod waited for a few moments longer until he heard hoof beats approaching. "Yancey?" He whispered, his voice tinged with confusion. What was that new drover doing here? Had Mr. Favor sent him? No, Rowdy knew Yancey was scheduled for the first night hawking shift. "Well, now maybe I'll just have a look see." He said to himself as he picked up his boots. He padded softly down the stairs in his socks, not wanting to wake Pete or the blind man.

When Rowdy reached the front door he pulled on his boots just before opening the door. He had just come outside when the world around him went black and all was still.

"Who's he?" The man on the left side of the door asked. His blond hair, long overdue for a haircut, peeked out from underneath a battered brown hat.

The other man - the one who had slugged the stranger coming out of the ranch house - shrugged. "Must be one of them cowboys, the boss said was stayin' here tonight."

"Well…what do we do with him, Teague?"

Teague shrugged again. "Take him to the boss, I guess." He hoisted the rifle he had used to hit the cowboy with into his other hand.

And with that the two men picked up Rowdy by his shoulders and drug him out to the barn.

"Mr. Favor!" Jim Quince rode into the sleepy camp of the Gil Favor outfit. So much for sleepy camp. Several of the men groaned and asked what was up, others peeked one eye open and then hid under their bedrolls and went back to sleep.

Gil Favor rubbed the side of his face and sat up. "What do you think you're doin', Quince? The birds ain't even up yet." He mumbled.

"Boss, Boss!" Quince dismounted and raced over to Favor. Favor was starting to go back under his cover when Quince began shaking his shoulders. "Boss, come on, wake up! It's the herd!" That one sentence got Favor on his feet and wide awake.

"What _about_ the herd?"

"'Bout 600 head are gone and a bunch of the men on nighthawk are out cold and one's been murdered!" Quince reported, his voice frantic.

"WHAT?" Favor yelled, dismayed and shocked.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Quince. Come on, men. Up and at 'em! Quince. I want you to go fetch Pete and Rowdy. We'll need Pete to help us track 'em." Favor ordered.

_I knew it. I should've listened to that gut feelin', _Favor thought with a sickening feeling as he hurriedly saddled his mount. How could something like this have happened? Ever since he'd hired on Chris Yancey several miles back, Gil Favor had had the sickening feeling that the man was hiding something. But he had shrugged off that feeling knowing it was silly. Nearly every man out here had something to hide. "Hey, Quince!" Favor called to the drover who was ready to leave.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You happen to see Yancey out there? He had first shift on night guard."

Quince thought for a moment. "No. Matter of fact I saw him headin' off in the direction Pete, Rowdy and that blind man went earlier. Thought maybe you'd sent him after 'em."

"Let's go." Favor ordered.

"Rowdy. Rowdy, come on wake up, boy." A harsh whisper and someone kicking his leg brought Rowdy slowly from his unconscious state. He groaned as he felt the aftermath of whatever object had crashed into his head when he'd gone through the door of the ranch house. "Glad to see you ain't completely gone."

Rowdy opened his eyes and tried to sort out his thoughts. "Oh…what hit me?" He groaned. Then he recognized the man tied in the chair across from him. "Pete? Where are we?" Rowdy was also tied in a chair - his wrists were bound to the arms of the chair and another rope was wrapped across his chest, pinning him to the chair.

"Out in the Cratcher's barn. You know, you really oughta learn how to sneak outta houses quieter. You sounded like a herd of buffalo stampedin' down them steps with a huntin' party on your heels." Pete said dryly. Rowdy noticed a large bruise developing on the side of Pete's face and a small cut on the corner of the scout's mouth.

"What's goin' on around here?" Rowdy asked, his voice betraying his bewilderment.

Pete strained against his bonds for a moment then spoke. "Seems that new fella we picked up, Yancey, has somethin' to do with the cattle rustlin' goin' on 'round here." The scout paused and looked Rowdy in the eye. "Miss Jenny Cratcher is the ringleader."

Rowdy was shocked. He never would've suspected Jenny. She seemed like such a fragile thing and had appeared to care a great deal about her father.

Pete nodded. "Yep. She gave a mighty fine speech while you were out. She's got all them cowboys of her father's workin' for _her,_ and they've been rustlin' cattle around these parts and sellin' 'em down south and to the Indians."

"Well…if these are the rustlers…why are we still alive?" Rowdy asked.

"She's known about Mr. Favor's herd comin' up this way for some time, Rowdy." Pete paused. "Yancey was a plant. From what I heard - I was a bit groggy - somehow they…Rowdy, they got 600 head from the herd." Pete said with a pained look on his face. "They plan on usin' us as hostages if-_when_ Mr. Favor comes after 'em."

An uncomfortable silence settled on the two drovers before Rowdy spoke. "How'd they get you?"

"I heard you headin' out - and not wantin' you to get into any trouble with some female, I was about to follow you when I saw one of them fellas slug you with his rifle butt. It's a wonder it didn't crack that thick skull of yours. Anyway, I followed them after they carried you out here. I was listenin' outside the barn door when a couple of other fellas jumped me from behind." Pete explained.

"Yeah…well, looks like you gave 'em a pretty good fight." Rowdy said, noting the scout's dirt-smeared clothing and a tear in the shoulder of his black shirt.

Pete smiled impishly but winced because of the cut on his mouth. He licked his lips and looked around the barn. "We gotta find someway outta here before they-" He was cut off by a commotion outside. Scuffling and muffled shouts and grunts could be heard through the barn walls.

The wide barn door opened and Jake Ramirez was brought into the barn. One man held the young man's right pinned behind him and the other had his hand clamped over his mouth; another man hung back and closed the door behind them.. They let go of him simultaneously and shoved him onto the dirt floor of the barn.

Ramirez scrambled back up fists ready but then saw one of the men - the one called Teague - pull a gun from his holster and cock it. "Don't make me use this, boy," the rustler said menacingly. Teague waved his gun toward Ramirez and motioned to the other two men with him. "Wilk. Bryson. Tie him to the beam." Wilk moved forward and Bryson, who had closed the door, followed.

At Teague's command, Wilk and Bryson pulled Ramirez over to one of the support beams in the middle of the barn and made him sit down on the floor. Then they tied his hands behind the pole and left. Ramirez turned his head and for the first time seemed to realize he was not alone in the barn. "What are you doing here? Aren't you guests of Cratcher?"

Rowdy and Pete looked at each other and Pete spoke up. "Well, we thought so too but it seems these good folks are part of rustlin' operation and are gonna hold us hostage."

Ramirez shook his head sadly looking down. "I knew something was up but I never would've guessed Jennie." He looked back up. "I recognized some of their new hands from wanted posters but thought maybe I was mistaken. I don't think Mr. Cratcher knows about the goings-on here at his ranch. He-" Ramirez stopped talking and looked up as the barn door opened.

It was Jennie Cratcher looking rather pleased with herself. She smirked at her prisoners. "Ramirez, Ramirez." She said in a false sad voice. "Why couldn't you stick to mucking out stalls and milking the cow? What were you doing out here this late at night? You were supposed to have gone to your line shack. Well?" Her voice grew angry. "Answer me, you peppergut!"

Ramirez just returned her glare and said nothing. Jennie looked like she was going to shout another insult but stopped herself. She smirked down at the tied young man again. "No matter. You won't live to tell anyone. You see, Ramirez dear, I'm going to have Teague take you out, eh, hunting shall we say, in the morning. Only you won't be coming back with him. You will have had an unfortunate accident. Poor dear. Falling off a cliff is quite a way to go." She laughed harshly.

Just then the door opened again and Bryson entered. "What're we gonna do with him, Jennie?"

"It'll be Teague's job. Tomorrow, Ramirez is going to have an unfortunate accident."

"What kind of accident?" Bryson asked rubbing his palms together. He was obviously enjoying this.

Rowdy couldn't take it any longer. Here were two people discussing the fate of an innocent young man and they talked like it was nothing. _They don't have a conscience. "That monster in disguise there is gonna have him thrown off a cliff, that's what kind!" He yelled angrily. Pete winced inwardly as he watched Bryson stalk over to them and hit Rowdy in the stomach and then slap him hard across the mouth twice._

"_Look, mister, there wasn't no call to hit him like that," Pete protested. _

_Bryson turned to Pete. "You want some of what he got, drover?"_

"_Now, now, Bryson dear. I do appreciate you defending my honor but we want Mr. Favor's ramrod and his scout to look good when he comes looking for his cattle," Jennie said. "Come along. We must prepare for his arrival." She turned to leave and Bryson followed. All was quiet again except for Rowdy panting and the scuttling of mice in the loft._

"_Rowdy?" Pete asked, his voice filled with concern. "You okay, boy?" The ramrod's head hung down and he was panting for breath._

"_I'm - I'm fine. Just gotta…catch my breath." The ramrod panted. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction from the man called Bryson. Obviously, these men all had their eye on Jennie Cratcher. Blood dripped from the scratch on his cheek caused by Bryson's ring._

_Pete looked back to Ramirez and noticed the young man's hands moving up and down behind him. "What are you doin', Ramirez?"_

_Ramirez kept moving his hands. "They didn't search me. Had a knife in my sleeve. Almost…there!" The ropes behind him parted and he rubbed his wrists. Then he walked over to where Pete was tied and set to work on the scout's ropes. Soon, Pete was free. Ramirez finished cutting Rowdy loose and Pete helped the ramrod stand. "That no good, son of a gun." Pete muttered angrily under his breath._

_Rowdy clutched his stomach with one arm and tried to stand tall. The punch to the stomach had hurt something awful but he tried to ignore the pain. It wasn't easy. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back."_

_Pete grabbed Ramirez's arm just as he was about to open the door. "Wait. They took mine and Rowdy's guns. Are there any weapons in here?"_

_Ramirez stopped to think. "There is a rifle in the feed room. I'll go get it. Should we saddle the horses?"_

_Pete nodded. "We'd better hurry if we plan to get goin' while the goin' is still good."_

_In record time, the two drovers had their horses saddled and Ramirez had snuck out and brought his horse around back. Apparently, the rustlers had a lot of faith in their knots and believed their prisoners would still be in the barn in the morning, for they had left no one on guard. Pete and Rowdy led their horses out the back and mounted up as quietly as possible. They walked their horses until they were a safe distance away and then set off at a gallop. They heard no angry shouts nor guns firing from behind them. The three riders had rode in the direction of the drovers' camp for about a mile when they saw another rider approaching fast in front of them._

_They reined in their horses and stopped in the middle of the road. It was dark but Pete somehow recognized the rider. "Quince!"_

_Quince stopped his horse in front of them and said, "Boy, am I glad to see you fellas. Mr. Favor's real hot over-"_

"_You mean Mr. Favor's already headed out after them rustlers?" Rowdy asked._

"_How did you know-"_

_Pete interrupted him. "Don't matter right now. Where's the boss?"_

"_Trailin' the stolen cattle and the rustlers. He sent me to get you two." Quince noticed the third rider. "Who's he?"_

"_A friend. Now take us to Mr. Favor." Pete ordered._


	5. Chapter 5

Rawhide

Chapter 5

"That's the deal, trail boss!" The woman yelled from her position on the rocks.

Gil Favor and the drovers he had taken with him had arrived at a canyon where they had tracked the herd only moments before. Even though it was still fairly dark out, it hadn't been hard to trail about a dozen rustlers and 600 beeves. This woman, who Favor found out was the blind man's daughter Jennie Cratcher, was offering him a deal.

"Your ramrod and your scout will both have an unpleasant experience if we're not guaranteed safe passage!" She shouted again. Now the man whom Favor had hired a few miles before, Chris Yancey, stood beside the blond-haired woman. "We get the cattle, you get your boys! Now what'll it be?"

Favor pushed his hat back. Several other drovers were astride their horses behind him - ready to fight if necessary. "How do I know you've got Yates and Nolan?"

She turned to say something to Yancey and he nodded. A few moments later he came back holding two familiar articles. Rowdy's and Pete's hats. Jennie Cratcher held them up in the air. "Here are their hats, Mr. Favor!"

"How do I know you haven't done gone and killed 'em already?"

"You don't know. Do you like to gamble, trail boss?"

Favor shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Well, think of this as a poker game. And I've got the high card. Are you willing to risk your men over a few lousy cows?"

"I'm not makin' any deals 'til I see Rowdy and Pete for myself!"

Favor saw Jennie say something to Yancey, the he saw the rustler nod and walk off. "Mr. Favor, I'm sending one of my boys to bring your two men here. We've got 'em in a nice, safe place. I want you to throw down your gun belt and come up here. Then when my man comes back you can see your boys."

Joe Scarlett spurred his horse forward next to the trail boss's mount. "Boss, you can't do that, she could be-"

Favor whirled to face Scarlett, a scowl on his face. "Scarlett, don't tell me what I can or can't do." His voice and face softened. Joe was only concerned about his safety. "Now, I know it could be a set up. She could be planning a trap for me up there. Heck, we don't even know if Rowdy and Pete are still alive but I can't take the chance that she may just have them. You understand, don't you?"

Joe, who had been looking down and fingering the reins, looked back up at his boss and nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Favor. I reckon I do."

The trail boss unbuckled his belt and let the holster fall to the ground.

Quince led the way toward the last direction he had seen Gil Favor and some of the drovers heading out. Pete looked up at the sky. The first signs of light were just beginning to show in the sky. Pete was just about to ask Quince something when the drover leading the way yelled.

"There they are!" Quince shouted excitedly. They nudged their horses into a gallop and in a few minutes they were upon the group of drovers in the valley.

"Where's Mr. Favor?" Rowdy shouted over the commotion their appearance had brought on.

"Rowdy! Pete! You ain't supposed to be here!" One of the drovers said.

"What do you mean we ain't supposed to be here?" Pete asked.

"Well, that mad-woman up in them rocks said she was holdin' ya both hostages."

"She was but we got away thanks to this fella here." Pete nodded toward Ramirez.

"Where's Mr. Favor?" Rowdy asked again.

The drovers shifted uneasily and then Joe Scarlett spoke up. "He went up there."

"What?" Rowdy yelped.

"That Jennie Cratcher wants to make a deal. You two for the cattle. Mr. Favor called her bluff and went up there wanting to see you two in the flesh before he made any deal." Scarlett explained.

Rowdy ran a hand through his hair distractedly and stared up at the rocks.

"What're we gonna do when they find out we're gone, Rowdy?" Pete asked the ramrod quietly.

Rowdy shook his head. "We can't let 'em find out. No tellin' what'll happen to Mr. Favor. I'm goin' up there. Maybe I can see what they're doin'."

"Huh uh! You ain't goin' nowhere without me. Remember, the boss said for me to keep an eye on you and that's just what I intend to do." Pete said indignantly.

Rowdy felt a small smile creep on his face. "Alright, let's go."

"I'd like to go too, if it's alright." Ramirez said.

Pete shook his head. "There can't be too many of us. We'd be spotted just like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Thanks for the offer though. Quince, you're in charge."

Pete and Rowdy mounted up once again and headed off at a quick trot toward the rustler's lair.

They listened to the conversation going on beneath them. The two drovers had dismounted and climbed cautiously and quietly until they had a good view of Mr. Favor and Jennie Cratcher. Their voices were carried up to them so they could hear most of what was happening.

"How many are there, Pete?" Rowdy whispered.

Pete counted silently. "Let's see…not countin' Jennie and that one they said left to go get us…I'd say about 18. All of them armed with pistols and repeating rifles."

"Do you think we could-" Rowdy started to ask. He shifted his weight and his elbow sent a pebble clattering down the small slope.

"Wait! Shhh…What're they sayin'?" Pete whispered urgently.

They lay there listening…all conversation seemed to have stopped. And then Jennie Cratcher's voice was carried up to them. "Throw your guns out, if you've got any, and come out with your hands on your heads or the trail boss is dead!" There was a pause as Rowdy and Pete looked at each other. "I mean it!" They heard the hammer on her pistol click.

"I don't think she's bluffin', Pete."

"Nope." Pete tossed his .45 several feet away and slowly rose to his feet with his hands on his head. Rowdy followed suit.

Jennie Cratcher had a smug smile across her face. The muzzle of her cocked gun was pointed at Favor's head. Pete saw now that the trail boss's hands were tied behind his back. Three or four men quickly surrounded Pete and Rowdy and pointed their rifle at the two.

"Pete. Rowdy." Favor said casually.

"Hi, boss. You alright?" Pete asked.

"Oh, just dandy. I thought you two were supposed to be captives?"

"Well, yeah, about that. We got a little help and escaped." Rowdy answered, his hands still on his head.

"Ah." Favor nodded.

"Miss Jennie." Rowdy said, nodding a greeting to Jennie Cratcher.

She scowled. "Pinto. Tombstone. Search them. They may have other weapons besides their guns."

Pete and Rowdy were roughly patted down and no weapons were found. "Alright, boys. Go ahead and keep an eye on the cattle." Jennie said to her men.

"You sure you don't need one of us to-?"

"I can handle them." She snapped. "One move and I'll just pull the trigger. Now go on."

A bit hesitantly, the men moved off and headed down toward the cattle in the canyon.


	6. Chapter 6

Rawhide

(For those of you prone to nightmares, here is a warning: this chapter contains some scary stuff so if you don't want to read the whole chapter, go to the end of the chapter and I've written up a small summary.)

Chapter 6

From their position up on the cliff where they were being held, Gil Favor could see the rustlers down below in the canyon moving about the cattle. Jennie stood about 6 feet away holding a shotgun pointed steadily at the three prisoners. _If only we could divert her attention somehow,_ Favor thought. Rowdy and Pete had the same thought on their minds as they watched the activity below.

Apparently, as battered as Rowdy and Pete looked, they weren't seen as much of a threat and so were not tied as Favor was. Pete sidled closer to Favor while Jennie wasn't looking. She quickly whirled when she saw movement but seeing no trouble brewing, watched the cattle below again.

Favor felt something cool touch his wrist. He looked at Pete in surprise and Pete motioned for the trail boss not to say anything. Pete smoothly and quietly cut through the ropes around Favor's wrists with his knife. The rustlers had failed to look in his boot.

The ropes fell behind Favor but he kept his hands behind his back. _Now what?_ his eyes seemed to question Pete. Pete winked at the trail boss and a small smile played on his lips. He nudged Rowdy with his elbow and the ramrod nodded. _What are they up to? _Favor thought curiously. _They better not try anything foolish._

Suddenly Rowdy fell to the ground with a groan. He clutched his stomach and writhed around on the ground, moaning all the while. Even Favor was convinced there was something wrong with his ramrod. "Rowdy!" Pete's voice filled with concern.

Jennie held the shotgun on Rowdy and Pete. Favor noted that she looked a bit bewildered. "What's the matter with him?" she asked.

"It's…uh…his stomach! Yeah, I think he mighta drank some poisoned water. Help me with him!" Pete said urgently.

For one split second, Jennie lowered the shotgun. That second was all that Favor needed. He leaped to his feet and wrestled the gun away from her.

Rowdy got to his feet and dusted off his shirt. Pete patted him on the back, smiling. "You! You tricked me!" She yelled in rage. She tried to pounce at Rowdy but Favor held her back.

The trail boss turned her around so she faced the gun that he held. "Alright now, miss. Just keep quiet. This gun's liable to go off and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Her blue eyes burned pure hate as she glared at Favor. "You won't get away with this! My men are all over this canyon!" She said defiantly.

Favor gave a small nod. "That may be, but nobody steals my herd. Nobody." He turned to Pete and Rowdy. "Rowdy, go back and get the boys. Sneak in the way you came in and make sure every man is armed."

"Right, boss." Rowdy turned and left quietly into the rocks.

"Pete, I want you to keep an eye on those men down there. If any of 'em decide to come up here, give a warning."

Pete nodded and he too left. The rustlers had taken their guns - the shotgun that Favor was watching Jennie with was the only firearm available until Rowdy came back with the drovers. Pete settled down behind a rock and watched the rustlers below intently. _Let's hope Rowdy gets back before they notice something' wrong,_ he thought.

Quince looked up from the weeds he was ripping out of the ground. He quickly sat up when he saw the approaching rider. "It's Rowdy!" He yelled to the other drovers.

Rowdy pulled Fox to a sliding stop and dismounted before the horse had come to a complete stop. "Mr. Favor's holding that lady rustler prisoner. They took mine and Pete's guns so all's the boss's got is a shotgun. We gotta hurry before they notice. Come on!" Rowdy explained urgently. "Any of you got an extra gun?"

"I do." One of the drovers replied. "Here." He quickly handed the gun to Rowdy, who gratefully took it.

"Hey, where's Ramirez?" Rowdy asked looking at each drover's face. A murmur swept through the drovers and most delivered a shrug of the shoulder or a shake of the head as an answer. _Why would he leave now? _"Doesn't matter. Let's go."

Gil Favor pushed his hat back, still holding the shotgun in one hand. He had placed Jennie Cratcher in a position as to where the rustlers down below could partially see her and not suspect anything - that is, until one of them decided to come up. _Wish Rowdy would hurry up._ Although he wasn't looking at her at the moment, he could feel Jennie's eyes boring into him. _How could a girl as good looking' she is get into a mess like this? _He shook his head. No use in trying to figure it out. He had asked himself the same question many a time when he had run across similar situations. Of course, it wasn't always cattle rustling. Sometimes there was a girl working in a saloon who obviously didn't belong in such a place - not that any of them did - but Favor had asked himself the same question before and never come up with an answer.

A shout and a clatter of rocks brought him out of his thoughts. _Pete! _Farther below he could see Pete trying to divert the attention of a man heading up towards where Favor was with Jennie. Pete threw several large rocks toward the man and several others who were coming to his hiding place behind the boulder. Two of his rocks struck their intended targets. The third knocked the gun out of the other man's hand.

By now, the others had been alerted and were leaving the rustled herd, and making their way towards Pete's hiding place. Favor saw Pete ducking behind rocks and boulder making his way to the other side of the canyon and nearer to the herd. Shots rang out and bullets ricocheted off the rocks. For one fearful moment, the shots ceased and Favor didn't see Pete. Then he saw the scout dive behind the nearest boulder. More shots rang out.

A gun clicked and Favor froze. He hadn't heard the rustler named Bryson sneak up behind him. "Alright, trail boss, just lower the shotgun and maybe I won't decide to ventilate your skull."

"Oh no, we couldn't have that now could we?" Favor said sarcastically as he laid the shotgun on the ground.

"That's a good boy. Now kick it toward the lady." Bryson ordered. Seeing no other choice, Favor complied. "You alright, Miss Jennie?" Bryson asked. He stepped closer to Favor and the trail boss could feel the gun being pressed into his ribs.

Jennie snatched up the shotgun and pointed at Favor who now had his hands raised. She nodded. "Fine, Bryson. You did a good job."

Bryson beamed. "Thank you, Miss Jennie."

Favor felt the pressure of Bryson gun muzzle lighten slightly. He whirled and made a grab for the gun. Bryson, surprised at the sudden movement, was knocked to the ground. The two wrestled for the gun. Bryson still had a hold on it and Favor squeezed his wrist trying to make him drop it. It went off. Once! Twice! The second shot went wild and ricocheted into the canyon below. Even above all the noise from the rustlers still trying to get a shot at Pete and the fight he was involved in, Favor could hear the cattle bellowing below and begin to run. _They're stampeding! _He could only pray that Pete had made it out of the way in time.

He managed to knock the gun free from Bryson's but it landed far. It lay near the edge now. Favor made a pounce for it but a left hook from Bryson flipped him back. They rolled, delivering blow after blow to each other. They were getting treacherously close to the edge. Suddenly Favor felt Bryson slide. H was going to go over! Favor saw the fear-filled eyes of the rustler just before he fell prey to the pounding hooves of the cattle below.

Jennie screamed. "Bryson!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and she faced Favor, holding the shotgun pointed at his stomach. The look in her eyes was one of madness. Favor had seen that look before. When he was child there had been a mad dog running around loose. It had gotten away from the man who was supposed to have shot it. The dog had been mad. Gone mad from rabies people said. It sought to kill. It had wanted the taste of blood on it's lips - and it had almost been a 12-year-old Gil Favor's blood. The same look of insanity that he had seen in that dog's eyes was the same.

"You killed him! You killed him! You'll pay, Mr. Favor! You'll pay for it!" She screamed hysterically. She cocked the shotgun.

"No, he isn't, Jennie! _You_ killed Bryson. You pushed him into this!" A voice called out.

Confusion swarmed in Jennie's eyes as she whirled to face the voice but in doing so her shoe slipped on a rock near the edge. Favor grabbed for her flailing hands before she tumbled below. Her unearthly scream echoed through the canyon even after she reached the bottom.

A hand rested on Favor's shoulder and he found himself staring into an unfamiliar yet sympathetic face. "I didn't know she was so close to the edge," the stranger whispered hoarsely.

(Chapter Summary: Pete, Rowdy and Favor get the drop on Jennie. Pete goes down to keep an eye on the rustlers and watch while Rowdy goes to fetch the other drovers. Pete is spotted later and through all the noise, Favor doesn't hear Bryson sneak up behind him. A fight ensues and Bryson goes over the edge. Favor sees insanity in Jennie's eyes just as she's about to shoot him. A voice calls out and she whirls. She meets the same death as Bryson.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Last chapter! Very short.)

"I'm sorry about your daughter, Mr. Cratcher." Gil told the old man. They had arrived back at the blind man's ranch after gathering the herd and burying what was left of Jennie Cratcher's body. Several of the drovers had taken the rustlers prisoner and were taking them on ahead to the town that lay ahead of the drive.

Jed Cratcher shook his head sadly. His eyes were filled with tears as he spoke. "No, Mr. Favor. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I knew Jennie hadn't been herself for a long time. It happened when her little sister died. Jennie just seemed to disintegrate." He shook his head again. "That wasn't my girl who died out there. My Jennie died with her sister."

Gil Favor mounted his horse and nodded to Rowdy and Pete, who sat on their horses next to him. Rowdy and Pete nodded back and rode off to where the herd was being held. Ramirez shifted uncomfortably beside Jed Cratcher. "Mr. Cratcher, I…I'd like to join Mr. Favor's drive. I mean, I can stay if you need me. If you-" Ramirez was cut off by the old man.

"I've been thinking about it a long time, Ramirez, and I want to move into town. I've got a sister there and I'm getting' old."

"But, Mr. Cratcher-"

"No 'buts', boy. I ain't completely crippled. I can take care of myself, you know." The old man smiled. "Now go on."

Ramirez smiled and thanked the blind man. Favor brought up an extra horse from the remuda that he'd been leading after Ramirez told him of his plans of joining the drive. They thanked Jed and rode off toward the herd.

"I never properly thanked you for savin' me, Ramirez." Favor told the young man. "So…thanks."

Ramirez smiled and they rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the herd, Ramirez took up his position on drag and Favor looked over the herd. They had only lost one steer in the stampede. The one that had been shot by a ricocheting bullet and caused the rest of the herd to stampede. The only injuries accounted for among the men was a sprained wrist that Pete had gotten when he dived out of the way of the stampeding cattle.

"Mushy! How many times have I told you to tie them barrels down better?!"

Yes sir, everything was back to normal.

"Head 'em up! Move 'em out!"

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this story. Hope ya'll liked it!)

Thanks to AllTrekkedUp for your reviews and for encouraging me in my writing! ^.^

And thanks to everyone who reads my stories. :) I love hearing from my readers so please review or drop me a line!


End file.
